


Drive Into Me

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Chan is literally just mentioned, Felix getting some deserved MICK, Fuck my ex tbh, I want me a bf like MinHo in this, I write better when I'm hurt, It doesn't matter I wrote some cute MinLix smut, M/M, Public??? sex, i love this, i wrote this in 3 hours, they're boyfriends okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: MinHo's the only one with a driving license, which comes with perks like fucking Felix in the backseat.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	Drive Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I wanted car MinLix sex. I wrote car MinLix sex.
> 
> I thought of this when I was trapped in my car while waiting for my brother a few days ago. It started to rain and I was alone, so ofc the first thing I did was think of MinLix fucking.
> 
> I have not checked for any typos, I wrote this from 1am to 4am. I ain't even trying. That explains the lame title.

MinHo knows Felix has been spending his free time learning to cook and bake, so it comes as no surprise when his boyfriend asks to be taken to the supermarket to get more ingredients. MinHo wants to say no because it’s about to rain, but Felix makes the same kitty eyes any of his cats do when they want more wet food and they’re walking out the door after letting their manager know where they’re going.

There’s not a strict lockdown; still, MinHo prefers to stay in the car. Felix pecks his cheek, telling him he’ll be right back. After the first five minutes, MinHo leans a bit forward to take a look at the sky. It’s grey and thunder can be heard closer every time. He really hopes Felix won’t take long or else they’ll have to wait until it’s over. Felix gets really anxious whenever they drive in the rain, MinHo’d rather just stay put instead.

Two more cars are parked several spots away from MinHo, and one leaves before Felix comes out. With the rain and virus, it’s pretty expected tbe place is empty. MinHo connects his phone to the speakers through bluetooth, playing some upbeat song in English, as he watches a few drops fall on the windshield. Pursing his lips, he texts Felix to hurry because it’s starting to rain.

By the time Felix knocks on the passenger’s seat, it’s already pouring. MinHo clicks his tongue, scolding his boyfriend for being so stubborn. Felix pouts, trying to dry his hair a bit with his hands. MinHo starts the engine to turn on the heater.

“Take it off,” MinHo orders, and Felix frowns. The blond has already taken off his mask and gloves. “Your shirt, it’s soaked.”

“But what—” Felix blinks as MinHo takes off his hoodie and hands it to him. He’s wearing a simple white t-shirt underneath but Felix can see his muscles. “Thanks,” he’s blushing and part of him loves it. Loves how MinHo can make him shy with such small gestures.

Thunders boom closer to them, which makes Felix curl into himself. His shoes are wet as well as his pants, so despite being huddled up in MinHo’s hoodie in the warm car, he shivers. MinHo sighs, taking the grocery bags from Felix’s lap to place them on the backseat. MinHo’s grateful for driving one of their company’s van right now, so there’s plenty of space in the back. “You want me to drive home?”

“Can we wait until it’s not raining so hard?” Felix’s voice is soft, hiding his natural deep tone, as he stares at MinHo’s back. “Hyung?”

“Mmh?”

“Can you hug me? I’m cold.”

MinHo can’t deny Felix even if he wants to. They move awkwardly to the backseat, Felix immediately sitting on MinHo’s lap as MinHo tries his best to find a comfortable position with his back to one side of the car. It’s really uncomfortable at first, because he can feel Felix’s wet clothes and Felix keeps shifting around. “Lix, stop moving.”

“Sorry,” Felix finally stops, his face buried in MinHo’s neck, breathing slowly. “Also… sorry for making you drive me here.”

“It’s okay, the rain shouldn’t take long,” MinHo wraps his arms around his boyfriend, with his phone in hand so he can check the weather app. “Besides… it’s been a while since we’ve been alone like this.”

Felix knows MinHo’s right. In the beginning of the quarantine, he was locked alone with Chan, and after the others came back to the dorm, they’ve been out only the necessary so it’s not like they get to spend a lot of private time. Felix’s about to say something when a thunder seems so close the van shakes a little, making him yelp, “I hate thunder.”

“I know,” MinHo uses his free hand to tip Felix’s face up so their eyes meet, “but I’m here.” Felix smiles a bit, leaning up until their mouths connect in a soft kiss.

It should stay soft because the windows might be tinted but they’re still in public. What should and what is are two different things though. MinHo slips his hands under Felix’s (his) hoodie, feeling up the toned abs under, until Felix’s not shivering from the cold anymore. Felix runs his fingers up MinHo’s arms, gently grinding his hips down. They gasp into each other’s mouth. MinHo grabs Felix’s thighs, pushing the two of them up into a sitting position.

A thud lets them know MinHo’s phone fell somewhere at their feet, but they’re too busy exploring their mouths and bodies to care. Felix’s wiggling out of his pants as fast as he can with MinHo’s help. The eagerness is such, Felix bumps his head against the roof, and MinHo’s quickly rubbing the sore spot. Among their giggles, MinHo gets them both of their pants. Felix wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pressing their foreheads together, “I got something for us in the bag too.”

MinHo tilts his head to the side but stretches as much as he can with a lapful of Felix, rummaging around the bag on the first row of seats until he feels a familiar bottle. Felix waits, expectantly, for his reaction as MinHo brings the lube closer to his face. “Chocolate flavored?”

“Maybe I can be your dessert,” Felix shrugs, and MinHo can’t stop himself from falling harder for the pretty boy in his arms. Felix is too beautiful.

“Okay, let’s taste you then.”

A few seconds later, after paying attention to see if rain’s still falling outside, and some awkward movements from both, MinHo’s on his knees between Felix’s legs, spreading him open. Pouring a bit of lube on his fingers, MinHo pushes his index against the tight ring of muscles. Felix bites his lip, big eyes fixed on MinHo’s face. They’ve been getting themselves off solely on handjobs and blowjobs for the past three weeks, so there’s some good stretching to do. Felix missed this just as much as MinHo. “Hyung, please,” it’s a whisper but it’s enough to get MinHo going.

Two fingers and MinHo’s tongue in and Felix’s whining so loud some part of MinHo’s brain worries about them getting caught. A string of curses leaves Felix as he pulls on his boyfriend’s hair. He's pushing forward, wanting… needing to feel more of him. There’s no time for teasing, yet MinHo avoids Felix’s sweet spot on purpose. “Need another finger, Lixie?” Felix looks down to find MinHo’s chin glistening with a bit of spit and lube and whimpers instead of answering. “Words, love.”

“No, need your cock,” Felix wiggles his ass, hoping to convince his boyfriend; however, MinHo doesn’t need any convincing. “Wait… I wanna ride you.”

“As you wish,” MinHo cleans his face with the back of his hand before Felix pulls him up for another kiss. Felix can taste the fake chocolate flavor and a bit of himself on MinHo’s tongue. They fumble around again, avoiding any bumps but still smiling like idiots at each other. Felix lubes MinHo’s cock up a bit more, giving it a few pumps, and lines it up to his hole. “Go slow, Felix, it’s been a—fuck!”

Felix drops down on his cock, his small body swallowing him up, as his walls clench around the length. MinHo grips Felix’s thighs between his fingers, so hard they’re already marking the skin. “Missed your cock,” Felix pants, completely out of breath from forcing himself to relax. He was too desperate to wait anymore. It takes them a minute longer than usual to get used to the stretch. MinHo’s kissing Felix’s shoulder, caressing his boyfriend’s lower back. “I’m good.”

“You sure? MinHo grabs Felix’s jaw with one hand, making their noses touch.

“Yes,” Felix dives in to crash their lips together. MinHo doesn’t let go of his face as he rolls his hips, “Please,” there it is again. That pleading tone. MinHo loses it whenever Felix uses it.

The car is moving in the oh-so telltale way of people fucking in it. Felix’s face is pressed to MinHo’s neck, gasping and biting on the sweaty curve. Their hips move in perfect sync. Up and down to meet in the middle so MinHo can get as deep into Felix as he can. MinHo will never get tired of watching his dick disappear inside of Felix’s body. It’s warm and wet and perfect. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin mixes with the creaks from the seat. Felix circles his hips, ripping moans from both of them. MinHo’s hands come up to Felix’s nipples, and the blond arches back. “So pretty,” MinHo pinches the small buds, “Are you close, baby? Do you need a hand?”

They haven’t done that in a while. Felix’s not sure he can reach a hands-free orgasm right now, but the coil in his stomach is close to snapping. “M-Move a bit, hyung,” MinHo slides a bit down, changing the angle and depth of his thrusts, until Felix jolts up. “There, there,” it’s hard to keep that position, but for Felix’s pleasure? MinHo will do anything. Felix is a mess with a few more jabs from MinHo’s cockhead to his prostate, already on the edge of orgasm. “Close, MinHo, close,” MinHo knows it because it’s only then that Felix forgets about honorifics, just like he knows Felix needs just a little more to reach his high.

A gentle but firm hand wraps around Felix’s lean neck, squeezing the sides of the column, carefully cutting off the air supply. There’s another strong hand kneading Felix’s ass cheek, allowing MinHo’s cock to rub just right against Felix’s walls. MinHo admires the way Felix shakes, so much his abs flex harshly, as he climaxes. Felix keens with each rope of cum that spurs from his pretty dick, landing between them and the seat. MinHo lets go of his neck and hugs him close, helping him ride out his orgasm with shallow thrusts. Felix makes the most beautiful face whenever he cums; MinHo adores how his freckled skin flushes with his mouth hanging open. “Keep going.”

“What?” MinHo tries to look at Felix, but his boyfriend is already rocking his hips again. “Felix—”

“Keep fucking me, hyung,” MinHo groans because Felix is impossibly tight after his orgasm. “Cum in me.”

Who is MinHo to say no? Throwing whatever logic was left out the window, MinHo plants his feet on the floor and fucks up into Felix’s pliant body. It’s nothing like before, he can now focus on his own pleasure. It might be selfish but Felix’s moaning his name like a prayer, so MinHo doesn’t think it’s so bad. Spreading his cheeks open, MinHo buries his cock as deep as he can, fast and hard. His orgasm quickly builds up. Felix attempts to help vainly because MinHo’s using him to get off in an almost animalistic pace.

MinHo feels Felix’s nails digging into his shoulders, even through the fabric of his t-shirt, and snakes both arms around his waist. MinHo calls Felix’s name under his breath, throwing his head back, once he’s releasing into his boyfriend’s hole. Felix melts against his chest, tiny hands holding onto his neck. They breath unevenly, lovingly soothing each other down. It gets hot and clammy after a while, but they don’t care because MinHo brings Felix in for a sweet kiss. If only they could stay like this forever.

“Shit!” Felix exclaims as he picks MinHo’s phone up, noticing the rain has long stopped. “Chan’s going to kill us.”

“Relax, I’ll just tell him we had to wait and then went to grab something to eat,” MinHo rubs Felix’s hipbone as they reach for their pants. Felix’s are still a bit wet, but he doesn’t have any other option than to wear them. MinHo grimaces at the cum stains all over themselves. “I’m far more worried about how we’re going to clean this up.”

“The seats are leather,” Felix searches through the grocery bag again for some kitchen roll. “Us… we’ll say we got wet in the rain and that we need to shower as soon as we get there.”

“You thought it all through, didn’t you?” MinHo cradles Felix’s face, and the blond shrugs with a smile, sharing one last kiss.

“C’mon.”

Once they’re decent, they jump back to the front and driver seat. Looking around, MinHo makes sure there’s nothing suspicious before he starts the van. They’re already out of the parking lot when MinHo feels Felix’s small hand on top of his own on the gear stick. Their fingers slightly intertwine as MinHo changes gears. MinHo catches Felix’s big smile out the corner of his eyes, and he can’t complain about being his boyfriend’s designated driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave comments because they validate me.
> 
> @defJBitch for more content or... just shit posting mostly.


End file.
